Unlike No Other
by petiteinsolite
Summary: Ever read J no Subete or Kaze to Ki no Uta? This story is based off of the idea of a pretty boy in an all boys school, and how this affects his life and others around him. Leopold Scotch is a pretty boy new to an all boys school. All the boys and men have fallen all over for him. How will he take it?


Unlike No Other

Chapter One  
A Beginning is Never Just a Beginning

_I've never fooled anyone. I've let people fool themselves. They didn't bother to find out who and what I was. Instead they would invent a character for me. I wouldn't argue with them. They were obviously loving somebody I wasn't.  
-_Marilyn Monroe

His looks were his downfall, he was beautiful, soft blonde hair, pale skin without any blemishes, spots or pimples, and eyes bigger than anyone had seen. From the behind he was seen as a woman, small and petite, but as they turned, the once excited faces began to frown. He was still a boy, no matter how beautiful he was. Everything about Leopold made people curious about him, right from his curly blonde hair to his small frame, and his voice. His voice. Nothing so angelic was ever heard before, when he spoke he made people feel better, and when he sang he sang to their hearts, spoke to their soul, converted them to a world of good, or a world of sin. He attracted many looks from both men and women alike, but he couldn't attract females like he did males. He was the best of both worlds, but pretty and cute like a female, but masculine in mind and soul. Leopold would have been the downfall to many people if they weren't repulsed by the idea that he was a boy, not a girl, or more by the fact that they were repulsed for liking him more than they would a female.

Leopold was cursed to attend an all-boys school, in another life he must have been someone so bad that made him endure this hell on earth. High school was already filled with horny teenagers needing a release, unable to control their emotions, due to their still growing minds. But in an all-boys school everything was much worse, every feeling was felt a hundred times more, and every actions was repeated to the point of sin. And Leopold caused the worst of these sins, he couldn't control the way he spoke or the way he acted, he was a magnet to these boys. He would sit perched on the balcony, hand resting on his cheek so innocently, but behind him in the shadows was always some sinner watching him, touching himself as he thought of the lewd things that he could possibly do to the boy.

It wasn't only the students who felt this way, the teachers too. An all-male stuff watching over him constantly, their eyes devouring him, thinking of things that their students wouldn't even have been able to imagine. Each would converse in what they would do to the boy, plotting on how they could get him to stay behind longer, maybe clean their cars in shorts and small top.

Leopold had it tough in this world, without even realizing it, he was a gazelle amongst many predators. All around him was trouble, all their ready to capture him at any moment.

All eyes were staring at the front of the classroom, their usual disinterest in what was usually up there was replaced with curiosity. In front of them stood a beautiful, angelic figure. Golden locks curled, eyelashes long and lips tainted a perfect rosy pink. It was almost as if the halo was already placed on top of the boy's head, and he wasn't even in heaven yet.

The teacher clears his throat, not only to grab the students before him attention, but to stop himself from choking up when he spoke. "This is Leopold Scotch, a new, uh, student. He is from out of state, so please be kind to him, he won't know about anything around here."

Murmurs exploded from the classroom. _Leopold? That's a funny name. He is pretty, is he really a boy? Well this is an all-boys school. Well yeah, but look at him. I have never seen a boy look like that._

He took his seat, everyone watched the boy, his graceful movements, almost like a dance he took his seat with one slip to the right. He sat there, a smile on his face, but his eyes looking around confused, why exactly was everyone looking at him? He had wondered. He noted the look of astonishment on their faces, _their_ confusion, the fact that no one had dared speak up again, this including the teacher, since he took his seat.

"So, Mr. Garrison, what are we learning? No one has told me yet, and I wanted to make sure I don't fall behind."

Again no one spoke up. His words still resonated in the room, the sweet, honey like words, coated in a sugary sweet tone, said so smartly. He was not only outwardly beautiful, but inwardly as well.

"Uh, _oh god_, of course, well today boys we are learning about a story written in 1914, called Maurice by E. M. Forster."

A smile had made its way onto Leopold's face. "Wonderful, I, I have read that book." He had a small blush on his otherwise pale face.

"So, uh, you can, uh, go to page 71 and uh, who wants to read?"

No one, except the new boy, had raised their hands, it seemed as if it were fate for the young boy to read what the page entailed.

"Yes, um, Mister Scotch."

"…_He would not—and this was the test—pretend to care about women, when the only sex that attracted him was his own. He loved men and always had loved them. He longed to embrace them and mingle his being with theirs. Now that the man who returned his love had been lost, he admitted this._"

The school's cafeteria was a breeding ground for mischief, hundreds of boys in a small room, with food that was easily chucked around. And what would be a loud dinner was quiet and filled with astonishment. Boys of all ages had stopped eating, stopped talking, just to watch Leopold get his lunch, which if anyone had been noticing on what his food was, which they weren't, they would have noticed the chef had given him food that no one else was being served. The good teacher food.

The biggest thing they were interested in was where the boy was going to sit, there were plenty of spaces left, due to the shoving that had ensued after he walked in. Everyone wanted him to sit next to him.

"May, may I sit next you?"

Gasps had filled the room, he chose to ask the most disgusting, fattest of all the boys. Eric Theodore Cartman, the only one who wasn't interested in the boy.

"Fine, whatever just sit."

The boy took his spot between Eric and a boy with ginger hair, freckles all over his face, he had been swooning since the boy took his seat.

"Uh, hi, I'm Kyle, this is Stan, over here is Kenny and the person you are sitting next too is Cartman."

"Eric."

"Fine, Eric."

"Oh, well hi, it is nice to meet you all, I was worried about coming to a new school, especially an all-boys school, but everyone here is super nice. I feel really comfortable and safe."

Leopold smiled big an bright at Kyle, whose face was glowing with a bright red blush, Leopold had placed a hand on his arm as he spoke, eyes always making contact with the other boy's. He had a pure, innocent expression carved into his face, it never seemed to lift, until he started speaking about how safe he felt. Oh how his face had the most exicted of all expressions, it was obvious that he never felt safe around a lot of boys, and that this school was just oh so perfect. Not noticing the boys who had gotten their cameras out, snapping photo after photo, waiting to be able to sell these to the others.

"Well, uh, that is great. I am glad you are enjoying yourself."

"Pffh, you don't need to be so nice to him, I mean it is obvious what you, what everyone's true intentions are. Just cut to the chase already."

"Huh?"

"Ignore him, Cartman is not the nicest of people."

Eric at this point had already starting rolling his eyes, and was eating his meal without any interest. The truth was he had started feeling sick in the stomach, the thought of the people around him going crazy over this one boy. A boy who looked more like a girl anyway, and probably acted like one as well. He wasn't interested in that. And he didn't want to be around him either.


End file.
